


Quiet

by vwright



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vwright/pseuds/vwright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Gullruten night 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so lazy & can't communicate setting effectively in this but they're at their parents house after gullruten
> 
> Disclaimer: The events, characters, and entities depicted in this work are fictional. Any resemblance or similarity to any actual events, entities, or persons, whether living or dead, is entirely coincidental.

The house was nearly still, mostly dark, while Bård pressed himself firmly against his brother’s back. The room was warm now, the recent physical activity leaving the air thick and their skin damp. Vegard could never sleep that way, when his body was pulsing still and his cheeks burned every time his brother moved his fingertips along his spine. It was too distracting. He was exhausted, but their illicit connection could only be indugled in the deep recesses of the night, when all else were dead to the world. 

They lay in Vegard’s childhood bed, a flannel blanket too small for even one person across their legs. Bård dragged his toes against Vegard’s calf, nuzzled his nose behind his ear. His fingers trailed down and across Vegard’s hip, settling into a light rhythm of scratching beneath his navel. Vegard’s skin prickled at the touch. He was still sensitive to this, to all of it. Bård’s enthusiasm was more than he knew how to process, how to properly respond to. As much as Vegard loved it, he needed to sleep, and his heart thudded too loudly at his brother’s affection - he stopped Bård’s motions by grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together.  

“Are you tired?” Bård muttered in his ear. Vegard hummed in response, pulling Bård’s arm tighter around his middle. “Me too,” he added.

“Good,” Vegard said, trying to communicate his need for silence in as few words as possible. Bård chuckled and quieted. Vegard blinked his eyelids slower and slower until they dropped for good, the heat of his brother’s skin lulling him into calm sleep instead of excitement.

“I can’t believe this,” Bård said, play-annoyed after a good five minutes, rousing an equally annoyed groan from his brother. 

“What,” Vegard asked, knowing his brother would keep pressing until he gave in.

“I spent 17 years sleeping 200 feet away in the next room when I could have been here.” He placed a kiss on Vegard’s shoulder, and a cold shot of heat fell into the pit of Vegard’s stomach. “If I had a time machine I would go back and slap myself in the face, then tell myself to open my god damn eyes and not waste such an opportunity.”

“Would you?” Vegard asked, bated breath. 

Memories of Vegard’s teenage years came back to him. When he’d be up, studying, always able to hear the click of Bård’s door shutting for the night. He would laugh to himself, knowing his little brother wouldn’t sleep for hours, doing nothing productive. As he aged the click sounded later and later. He’d wake sometimes, staring into the dark of his room as Bård stumbled back from a night out - hear his brother bump into his desk chair and the muffled groan that accompanied it. Sometimes he’d lay in the dark and hear through the thin wall different sounds entirely. Bård wasn’t so quiet, both when alone or with someone else. Vegard thought it time to move out around the same time when he found himself actively listening.

The thought of Bård on one of those nights striding into his room and plastering himself against his brother made Vegard’s mouth water. If he had done such a thing, Vegard wondered what the repercussions would be. When would he have decided to move out, move on? Would he have? Would Bård? The faces of Bård’s children disappeared in his mind’s eye, undoing life for the sake of not wasting an “opportunity.”

“Absolutely,” Bård answered. “And while I’m at it, I’d make sure to cut off that disgusting pony tail as long as I’m sneaking into your room while you’re asleep.”

Vegard couldn’t supress his laugh, neither could Bård. Vegard shushed them, the nagging fear of waking their parents just on the other side ever present in his mind. Bård’s short hair tickled his cheek as he pressed his face into his brother’s neck to quiet himself. Again Vegard pictured his brother’s short hair from years ago doing the same thing - but he couldn’t really. The present itself felt so far and impossible. He had almost 20 years to ruminate on his feelings beforehand and he still could hardly compute. The fleeting picture of a very young Bård in his brother’s weak, trembling hands dissolved just as soon as it had formed. 

The rumble of Bård’s chest on his back distracted him once more. He nipped at Vegard’s neck, then smoothed it with a kiss. Maybe he was tired or still drunk for acting so uncharacteristically bold. Loaded affection sparked Vegard’s nerves and he was no longer tired. There would be marks on his neck tomorrow, he was sure. Bård wasn’t careful. Either the traits of a man who loved him so much he didn’t care about the mess he made, or who didn’t care at all - for the man or the mess. Vegard couldn’t decide which was worse. Bård relented and settled into the narrow mattress, sleeping at last. 

Vegard looked into the dark to close down his thoughts. The night was long and none of it was about him anyway. His brother suffered the loss, his brother needed the comfort, his brother needed release. Vegard listened closer to the breath puffing behind him. He scrunched his eyes tight and listened with his skin to the way Bård’s body pulsed with quiet life. He lay still, stalling his lungs to better hear. Bård was around him when blankness overtook his mind. He dreamt of kneeling and grabbing someone’s wrist, then laughing into a microphone before a crowd. His young brother pulled him offstage, smiling before the lights turned to black.  


End file.
